Natural Selection
by daydreamer22688
Summary: Chloe is not feeling like herself


Natural Selection (1/1)

Pairing: Oliver/Chloe

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.

AN: I don't have a beta so the mistakes are all my own.

…..

Chloe lay on the floor doing crunches, while a six-month-old Connor lay on his tummy on a blanket next to her.

"98, _crunch_, 99, _crunch,_ 100, _crunch_," Chloe collapsed on the ground, sweating and panting.

Connor gave her a look and gurgled.

"I'm out of shape buddy," She said crawling towards him, picking him up and laying on her back. She started to bench press Connor, which caused him to giggle.

"Since when has our son become a piece of exercise equipment?" Oliver said coming into the room, dropping his leather coat on their couch.

"Since now, I needed a barbell, didn't I baby," She cooed at Connor, lifting him up in the air again, causing him to release another baby giggle.

Oliver smiled at the sound. He came to stand over Chloe; she let him take Connor from her.

"Hey big C, did you miss daddy today?" Oliver said to his son, rubbing noses with him. Connor smiled and gurgled in response.

"I think that's a yes," Chloe said coming to stand next to him.

Oliver placed a kiss on her lips, holding Connor close to him.

"You're looking good there, Sidekick," he said glancing down at Chloe's form. She was wearing a tight green exercise tank and capris.

"Thanks…trying to lose all this baby weight," She said patting her stomach.

"Chlo…you gained like 20 pounds tops and you lost half of it when Connor was born."

"Well, Jennifer Goodson at the fundraiser the other night asked me if I was expecting again."

"Chloe! You know she said that to make you feel bad! She's had a crush on me since I was ten. She's just jealous of you."

Chloe frowned, lifting up her tank top to pinch the small amount of fat on her stomach, "Look at this! AND I have stretch marks."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "If you weren't a girl and my wife I would slap you right now."

"Stretch marks, Ollie, I have stretch marks."

"What's with you, Chloe? You've never cared before."

"Well I care now," Chloe said suddenly, walking away from a shocked Oliver. Oliver watched her walk away, completely clueless as to what has just happened.

"I think Daddy's in the doghouse there buddy," Oliver told Connor, who just looked at him cross-eyed.

"Cute," Oliver laughed before flipping open his phone and dialing Clark's number.

"Hey Clark, I need a favor…could you come and get Connor for a few hours. I need to talk to Chloe without any interruptions...yeah…thanks."

Soon after, Clark appeared, taking Connor and leaving, promising to be back in two hours.

Oliver made his way into his and Chloe's bedroom. When he didn't find her there he made his way to their home gym. When he got there Chloe was on the treadmill running to her hearts content, looking on the brink of passing out.

He walked up next to the side of the treadmill but Chloe just ignored him, pushing herself further.

"Chloe," Oliver said.

She didn't respond she just kept running.

"Chloe…You're overworking yourself."

When she still didn't answer Oliver had no other choice, he pushed the stop button. Chloe cried out at the sudden jolt, but Oliver was quick, he snatched up Chloe in his arms before she even had time to realize she was going to fall.

"Oliver!" Chloe yelled, pounding her fists against his chest, "You could have killed me!"

He let a sweaty Chloe down to her feet holding her by the arms.

"You were about to pass out and you wouldn't stop. I get it, you're trying to prove some weird point to me, but I'm not letting you win this one, Sidekick."

"I was fine."

"Why are you being like this?"

"I'm not being like anything."

"Yes, you are. What is with this whole act all of sudden? Not to mention, I don't get why we're fighting, I didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm going to take a shower," Chloe said turning to leave.

Oliver grabbed her arm, "Na, uh, uh, no you don't."

"Ollie," Chloe said half heartedly.

"Sidekick…what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Oliver pulled a disheartened Chloe into his arms, she tried to resist him but she was too exhausted.

Oliver grabbed Chloe's chin bringing her face to his, "Look at me, Sidekick."

She just shook her head.

"Chloe, look at me."

Chloe's eyes fluttered up to Oliver's, they were wet with tears.

"Sidekick…what's going on?"

"I don't know Ollie, I just…what Jennifer said at the party really got to me…and well we haven't slept together in a few weeks and I just…I feel ugly."

"Tower, why are you talking such nonsense?"

"I mean I don't blame you, not being attracted to me as much after I had a baby…It happens all the time to couples."

Oliver couldn't help it, but he laughed.

Chloe's face fell and she pulled away.

"No, Chloe!" Oliver grabbed her back, "No, I'm not laughing at you…well okay I am, but I'm laughing at the fact that you could possibly think I'm less attracted to you. How can you even think that?"

"We haven't had sex in weeks."

"Chloe! We've been busy, you know that. If I could have sex with you several times a day I would be more than happy to, but you know how things have been with Connor and now you're back at Watchtower and me running everything at QI. Not being attracted to you has never been a problem; in fact I'm more attracted to you now that you've had my child than ever before. Don't you know how hot you are, Sidekick?"

"I don't feel hot."

"I love you, Chloe. I love you so much it hurts. We kiss, we touch, we flirt, and we fall asleep together each night. That should be enough to let you know how much I want you."

Chloe felt tears mix with sweat run down her hot cheeks.

"I love everything about you, Chloe and I'll tell you over and over and over again how much. I don't care if you get fat, or if you have stretch marks or if you lose weight, gain weight, whatever. You'll still be the same Chloe I fell in love with. I'll always want you, even when we're old and wrinkly."

Oliver brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I freaked out."

"It's okay, I just wish you would have told me how you felt sooner."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we all have our moments."

Chloe smiled kissing him on the lips.

"Where's Connor?" Chloe asked, the panic slowly rising in her voice.

"Don't worry, I called Clark, he's bringing him back in about an hour and a half."

"I'm such a horrible mother, for a minute I lost my head."

"You're not a horrible mother, Chloe. I never want to hear you say that again. You need to stop putting yourself down, I want my confident Chloe back."

Chloe sighed, "I'll try."

"Now…I'm going to show you how hot I find you," Oliver said, brushing a piece of sweaty hair from her face.

"I'm all sweaty and smelly right now, Oliver."

"That's why we're going to take a shower."

"I don't know…"

Oliver cut her off with a searing kiss, he picked her up in his arms never breaking the kiss as he walked toward their bathroom.

After a few moments Oliver broke the kiss to catch his breath, "You just said we never had sex, now we have an hour to get down and dirty little woman. I intend to take full advantage of you," he said before kissing her again.

Chloe moaned into his mouth, wrapping her hands in his blonde locks.

"Just be careful of the boobs," she smirked against his mouth.

"I"ll do my best," Oliver sat her on her feet, before going and turning the shower on. Chloe stripped out of her clothes, coming to stand next to Oliver as the water got hot. She kissed him as his large hands soothed down her naked back and rested on her full bottom. He gripped her against his growing erection under his jeans.

"You're wearing far too many clothes, Mr. Queen," Chloe said as she unzipped his jeans.

"Hmmm, well you should fix that problem for me, Mrs. Queen."

Chloe groaned and grabbed his erection through the front of his briefs, stroking him with her fingers.

"Chlo…" Oliver said breathlessly.

Soon Oliver was kicking his pants and briefs away from his ankles as Chloe pulled his shirt off, running her hands down his torso.

"God I missed your hands," Oliver moaned, practically sucking on Chloe's neck.

"You're going to leave a mark," Chloe half laughed, as Oliver pulled them into the shower, the hot water streaming in on them.

"Good," he moaned.

The smell of Chloe was addicting to Oliver and when she was wet she smelled even more divine.

Oliver hardened as Chloe squeezed his shaft in her small hand, the feel of the hot water and her hand combined with her smell all around him was driving him mad.

When Chloe started to stroke his shaft, Oliver grabbed her hand, stilling it.

"As much as I enjoy your hands on me, I told you I was going to show you how much I love you. Let me worship your body Chloe, show you how sexy you are to me."

Oliver palmed her ass, letting his hard length brush up against her heat. His mouth sucked on her neck again and then her collarbone as his hands wandered to her breasts, they were sensitive so he was gentle, careful not to squeeze too hard but giving just the right pressure to cause Chloe to moan.

"I love your breasts, Chloe…and swollen like this, god they're beautiful. I can't wait until I get to have them back," he said hotly against her ear.

"Ollie…."

He suddenly picked Chloe up by the hips, setting her on the shower ledge.

"I'm so glad I got this ledge installed in the shower," he said, now eye level her, "You're the perfect height," he said kissing her deeply, the hot shower water spraying all around them.

Oliver's hand traveled down to Chloe's warm heat, his fingers rubbing her wet center, causing her to cry out against his lips.

"Always so wet for me," he said kissing down her neck, "I love your hips Chloe, they're perfect, womanly, sexy and all you," he kissed down her torso, between each ribs and to her heat, tasting her, "You taste like honey."

"God Ollie," Chloe said fisting his hair.

His tongue was wicked, teasing and tasting her till Chloe couldn't even remember her name. Oliver's fingers took their turn, entering her tight heat as his tongue continued its delicious torture.

As his fingers worked her, Oliver moved to her sensitive inner thigh, biting down gently. Chloe came at full force clenching around Oliver's fingers and crying out his name. When she was finished, he kissed his way back up her body, his mouth hot at her ear.

"Do you know what I love the most Chloe?"

"What?" She said her chest heaving.

"Watching you come, feeling you come around me," he said huskily before he was inside her, filling and stretching her to the brink of ecstasy.

"Fuck…" he cried out against her neck.

"Oliver…" she said, her fingers sinking into his strong back.

He fucked her slowly, in and out enjoying every movement that their bodies made together.

"Sidekick," he said hotly against her ear, "Look at us together," he said forcing her to look at their bodies connected, him moving in and out of her, "We're meant to be, Chloe, you're it for me."

Chloe moaned, wrapping her legs around Oliver's wet torso as he pumped in and out of her faster and harder.

"Let go, baby," he told her, their foreheads pressed together and his hand on her clit. Oliver pumped into her hard, causing them both to come undone.

Oliver's knees almost gave out, Chloe holding him to her tightly. She was glad she was still on the shower ledge otherwise she was sure they both would have been a puddle on the ground of the shower.

"I love you, Chloe…every little thing about you."

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips, kissing him softly, "I love you too, Ollie, so much."

Oliver and her both washed in the shower, Oliver taking time to slowly soap and scrub every part of Chloe's body.

Later they lay in bed with their sleeping six month old son between them - Clark had returned him shortly after their romp in the shower.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Chloe said brushing the soft hair on Connor's forehead.

Oliver brushed his check with his index finger, "He looks so much like you already."

"I still think he's going to be your clone."

"A perfect mixture of both of our good genes," he smirked.

Chloe laughed quietly, "Thank you for today, Ollie…dealing with my craziness," She said softly, not looking at Oliver.

"Hey…Sidekick," he said grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him, "You're not crazy, and I'm sorry I didn't do a better job of reminding you how much I love you and how beautiful you are."

"You're beautiful too you know?" she smirked at him, "It's why I married you."

"Is that so," he smirked back.

"Yeah…I mean look at the offspring we produce? Talk about natural selection."

"You're a nut," he laughed, giving her and Eskimo kiss.

"But I'm you're nut."

"And I'm yours," he smiled.

"I love you, Ollie."

"I love you too, Sidekick."

Connor made a cute noise in his sleep causing both his parents to smile.

"Do you think that was an, I love you?" Oliver asked.

"I'd like to think so."

Oliver snuggled in closer to his family, holding Chloe's hand in his as Connor slept between them soundly. Oliver and Chloe Queen definitely had it all.


End file.
